


Reunion

by CaveCanary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18 spoilers, Canonical Character Death (technically), Drabble, Fix-It, M/M, but it doesn't stick so don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveCanary/pseuds/CaveCanary
Summary: A drabble about first meetings, last goodbyes, and coming together again in spite of fate (and the writers).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This isn't very good but it's still better than whatever that finale was. Enjoy!

When Castiel first saw Dean, he was bathed in blood and hellfire. 

Yet, despite the grime and corruption that permeated his very being, his soul still shone through bright as a newborn star. 

A union. 

When Dean last saw Cas, he was covered in the oily shadows of oblivion. 

His bittersweet smile of resigned acceptance faded as he succumbed to the eternal restless slumber. 

A departure. 

When Dean found Cas lying in an interminable void of guilt and regret, he held him close. 

A flash of light enveloped them just as the void’s enigmatic guardian appeared. 

And then...

A reunion.


End file.
